Sólo una vez
by lauzzz
Summary: Por aquello que hemos hecho y tan sólo podemos hacer una sola vez. Lo que está entre el sueño y la realidad, el acto prohibido e imperdonable. Una corta historia sobre la situación de dos personas: Feliciano y Gilbert.


_Que conste en acta que esto es un fanfic que va muy fuera de mí, digamos que no es mi forma de pensar. Simplemente me gustó ponerme en la situación de ellos dos, pues es una situación complicada y admito que me encanta lo dramático y trágico (soy fanática en esto). Me gusta el yaoi/yuri porque siempre (o casi siempre) se tratan de parejas imposibles o "prohibidas", pues bien, cualquier pareja prohibida en cualquier sentido también me gusta y por eso lo de este fanfic. _

_Esn un fanfic x Prussia, aunque tampoco diría que es así... : ) Bueno, una vez leáis lo veréis vosotros mismos. Muchas gracias por los que leen y agradezco muchísimo los que me felicitan porque se trata para mí un gran apoyo, de verdad. ¡Saludos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo una vez<strong>

Le amarró de la barbilla con fuerza y lo besó violentamente con una lujuria que hizo que al separar los labios de los de él un fino hilo de saliva los uniera.

- No, Gilbert…-le susurró después de haberle provocado un gemido con aquello, a pesar de que había sido un beso forzado.

Feliciano le miraba sonrojado y con gesto de compasión. Apoyaba las manos sobre su pecho, como si tuviera la intención de tirarle hacia atrás, sólo que no hacía ningún tipo de fuerza por lo que no servía de nada y ambos cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro; Friccionándose inconscientemente aunque era Gilbert el que pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo buscando su calor.

- Vamos, Ita-chan, en el fondo sé que lo estás deseando…-le murmuró en el oído después de lamer su cuello y cualquier tramo de piel que encontrara suya que tan carnosa y sabrosa le parecía, como si se tratara de un lobo ansioso en alimentarse de su presa.-Déjame por una noche…sólo por una noche serás mío…

Los temblores del pequeño pelirrojo como respuesta no hacían otra cosa que provocarle aún más. Ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba prohibido, y aún así, no podían evitar continuar. A pesar de que éste le negaba en susurros; Su cuerpo ardiendo, sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer y esos coloretes sonrojados de la vergüenza, le decían lo contrario. O al menos, era un razonamiento perfecto para no sentirse culpable.

Le zafó de las mejillas con ambas manos para besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez introdujo la lengua descaradamente para jugar con la suya. Claro que quería continuar, sino no seguiría el ritmo de su lengua de aquella manera. Eso le animó aún más, sin dejar de besarle comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón con una mano.

- V-vas borracho, Gilbert…-le avisó Feliciano en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la hebilla, alarmándose por ello.-Sabes que yo…

- Sí, que quieres a mi hermano, ya lo sé.-le interrumpió con un tono de molestia en su voz, sin embargo el no de dejó de desabrocharse.-Pero sabes, yo siempre te he querido, mucho antes de que mi hermano se fijara en ti. Ese petardo ni siquiera te tenía en cuenta, y para mí ya me parecías adorable…

El calor que propagaban sus cuerpos hacía que aquella habitación en la que estaban solos pareciera un horno, lo que incitaba más a desnudarse; cosa que no tardó Gilbert en hacer despojándose de su camisa. No se quitó los pantalones, los bajó lo suficiente como para sacar su miembro. Sin esperar más le bajó los suyos y se inclinó hacia delante.

- No digas más esta noche, Feliciano.-le murmuró con tono excitado mientras ambos sentían, cada uno a su gustosa manera, como el miembro rozaba en la entrada.

A pesar de estar en mitad de aquella locura placentera, que Gilbert se le dirigiera por su principal nombre, le provocó un vuelco al corazón.

-Tanto tú…como yo, no diremos nada a nadie…No nos conviene…-le iba diciendo el peliplateado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarle lo que le era inevitable entrecerrar los ojos y sonrojarse como el pequeño, aunque éste ahora los cerraba con fuerza seguramente por el dolor mezclado con el gozo.-Déjame disfrutar de ti…Aunque sea sólo una vez en mi vida. A cambio, podrás disfrutar de mí, cosa que te gustará mucho.- a pesar del deleite de la situación, se apreció la prepotencia en esas últimas palabras.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos, teniendo una extraña conexión que hizo alejar cualquier problema, cualquier situación, cualquier cosa de ellos, incluso Ludwig, el hermano menor tan importante para uno y la pareja que tanto amaba otro. Ese acto fue el concluyente y el que hizo que ya ninguno de los dos, en especial Feliciano, intentara razonar más.

La ferocidad con la que le agarraba Gilbert para embestirle, estirando del cuello de su camisa, alzándole las piernas y cogiéndole con fuerza de la cintura; Parecía que éste había acumulado tanto aquel deseo de tenerle que no era consciente de la furia que había desatado de su interior. Quizá Gilbert tan sólo lo quería para sexo y por eso no le importaba lastimarlo con sus manos o con la fuerza de su pelvis. Pero si le estaba utilizando o no, si había sido el alcohol que había tomado el causante de todo aquello, eso ya no importaba. El mal ya lo habían hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué os parece? ¿A qué es mona? –bramó emocionado Gilbert mientras daba varias palmaditas a la espalda da la jovencita rubia que mostraba a Feliciano y a Ludwig.- Empezamos a salir hace una semana, ¿Os hace ir a la bolera o a los recreativos los cuatro juntos?<p>

Ludwig y Feliciano miraron a la muchacha con una mezcla de sorpresa y lástima. Sabían que sería un romance de unos pocos meses y tarde o temprano cortarían, al menos era siempre eso lo que pasaba. Esta vez la jovencita, llamada _Liechtenstein,_ parecía de corta edad y su rostro inocente se mostraba como asustado. Era como una muñequita con aquellos ojos grandes y piel porcelana. No sabía por qué, pero Feliciano lo primero que pensó al verla era que Gilbert tenía un gusto "peculiar" o al menos parecía fijarse en aquellas personas pequeñas y de parentesco frágil, lo que inevitablemente le hizo recordar lo de aquella noche.

Aceptaron la propuesta y las dos parejas marcharon al centro comercial más cercano para entrar a los recreativos y pasar el rato.

Cuando se metieron a la bolera y por equipos comenzaron a jugar, de tanto en tanto Gilbert pasaba el brazo por detrás de la jovencita y la besaba. No sólo un beso, éste sin cortarse en absoluto en público le gustaba "alargar" un poco más el juego y en más de una ocasión podía verse su lengua juguetona.

- ¿Estás cansado?

- ¿Eh?-respondió Feliciano despertando de su ensimismamiento. Se dirigió a Ludwig y pensó en lo que le había preguntado.-Un poquito sí, je, je.

Con una sonrisa, se inclinó con delicadeza hacia el alemán y reposó el cuerpo en su brazo.

- ¿Dormiremos juntos hoy, verdad?-le preguntó bajando un poco más la voz de lo habitual, asegurándose de que sólo él le escuchara.

- Hmm, claro que sí.-le contestó con torpeza éste que, como siempre que le decía ese tipo de cosas, se le había puesto tan rojo el rostro como un tomate.- Oh, creo que te toca a tirar a ti.

Efectivamente, Gilbert ya había tirado su bola (que por cierto era el que iba ganando, Ludwig como segundo) y ahora le tocaba a él. Arqueó el morro hacia abajo, sin querer despegarse de éste. Se levantó, intentando animarse por el camino, pues se le daba fatal y estaba perdiendo, cuando fue a coger una bola y alguien lo abrazó por detrás de sorpresa y lo retuvo allí varios segundos.

- ¡Te pillé, no pienso dejarte tirar la bola, mua, ja, ja, ja!

Era Gilbert quién lo había cogido. Le miraba con picardía y ahora lo retenía de las axilas. Feliciano volteó la cabeza para reconocerle, y cuando lo hizo y le vio el rostro de tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse muy nervioso.

Las cosas debían ser como antes, como antes de hacer lo de aquella noche, a pesar de que era imposible. No podían, al menos él, hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido y nada de aquello hubiera pasado de verdad. Pero tampoco podían darle importancia, pues si así fuera no podrían estar en esa misma situación. Ambos sabían que desde aquello, la percepción del otro había cambiado (aunque Gilbert lo disimulara muy bien). Sin embargo, también sabían que eso con el tiempo sería diferente y terminaría "olvidándose", o mejor dicho, siendo cada vez más insignificante. Él, porque amaba a Ludwig realmente, y Gilbert, o bien por qué quería a su hermano y aceptaba renunciar a él, o directamente porque nunca fue así y tan sólo quiso usarle para esa noche.

De una cosa estaban muy seguros, y es que eso no volvería a suceder nunca más. Era algo que formaba lo imposible como si fuera un sueño pero que se había escapado a la realidad por algo indescifrable y enigmático que ninguno de ellos entendía. Desconocían si algún día volvería a pasar aquella "oportunidad" de comenzar algo así, aunque la fuera ninguno de los dos lo haría otra vez. Pues si hubiera una segunda ya no podría tomarse aquello como una nimiedad. Y sabían que tenían culpa y que no habían hecho bien, pero el trato con aquel diablo lujurioso consistía en eso, en que tan sólo se tratara de una sola vez, pues si era más allá, el contrato se rompería creando el desastre.


End file.
